


double dare

by cyndario



Series: Talibah Cadash | good kid, m.A.A.d City [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamorous Character, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/pseuds/cyndario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, they really shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	double dare

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on tumblr and since I can't sleep (it's 1am at the moment) I got this out my system. The post in question can be found here: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/104930338090/person-a-being-held-hostage-in-a-fortress-and
> 
> But if you're like me and don't feel like opening a new tab here's what it says:
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A being held hostage in a fortress and Person B violently leaving a mess of carnage in their wake in order to get to them. Covered in blood and questionable pieces of enemy remains, Person B finally makes it to Person A in the center of the wreckage and gives them a gentle peck on the forehead before apologizing for the wait._

The ropes were too tight and began to chafe on her wrists. The piece of cloth that was forced into her mouth had numbed her tongue long ago, the offending material wrapped haphazardly around her head and tangled into her hair. Her clothes were slightly torn from when they’d apprehended her, her jewelry and other effects ripped carelessly from her person. But still, Josephine tried to remain calm. **  
**

She didn’t know who these men were that had made the unfortunate mistake of kidnapping her and demanding ransom, but she knew they’d regret it.

Slowly, she tried to sit herself up and look around, noticing the room where they held her was rather spacious if not eerily clean. No tapestries, no furniture--minus the one chair in the center of the room-- a slowly dying hearth, and only one window. The darkness of the night had filtered in and brought with it a chill, the moon hanging low overhead. She couldn’t make out the sounds around her, but she couldn’t be more than a day away from Skyhold at the least. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on her breathing and not on how uncomfortable she was feeling until a loud crash rang around her. Whipping her head around, Josephine tried to discern what was being screamed below her, but the walls were far too thick. Standing gingerly, she shuffled over towards the window and looked below to see shadows hacking away at the large gated entrance of the keep she was holed up in. As much as her mind was screaming for her to try and let them know that ‘I’m right here!’ she stayed silent, not entirely sure if this new presence would be amenable to aiding in her escape.

That was until she heard the unmistakable roar of a Reaver echoing into the night. Her eyes softened at the sound, and then the door was finally broken down and she knew that she would be alright.

The keep was alive then, the cacophony of battle cries and mabari howls jarring her ears. If she closed her eyes and listened closely she could make out whispers of her friends’ voices--Dorian’s witty banter as his fire crackled in the wind. Blackwall’s grunts as he barreled down a foe. The Iron Bull’s laughter reverberating against the stones of the keep. The loudest of them all, though, was Talibah. Her yells and curses seemed to shake Josephine to her bones, the deep voice that always tickled her chest while she held her close now rolling over her and through this place like a storm. The voices of the small band of vagabonds being cut down was quick, merciful even. Though soon Josephine heard the echoes of footsteps heading towards where she was being kept and panic seized her. What if a few had slipped away and made to end her when Talibah was right there?

Josephine made to hide in the corner behind the door, letting the shadows conceal her while she waited, a prayer of protection tumbling from her lips as she curled in on herself and waited for either her end or her salvation to walk through the door. Either way, she reasoned, she would not depart this world without a fight. She would fight back as best as she could, she would--

The door bursts open, the offended wood hanging off the hinges as Talibah stalks in, war axe raised over her shoulder cautiously as she looked around the barely lit room. Even in the shadows, Josephine could make out the deep stain of blood along the blade, pieces of… something falling in the wake of her steps. Though when Josephine finally realizes it’s her she unintentionally lets out a relieved whimper, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Talibah’s head whips toward the sound, and her shoulders drop as she races over to her. Gently untying the gag from out of her thick tresses, Talibah removes it from her lips as she tries to calm her heart, the adrenaline from the battle mere minutes ago still coursing through her.

Josephine looked into Talibah’s face to see she was splattered with blood, droplets running down her cheeks mixing with her sweat. Talibah’s warm breath fanned across her face as she leaned in close, her lips placing a gentle kiss atop her forehead before she pulled away conscious not to get the blood of the fallen men onto her.

“I’m sorry I’m late, darling. Short legs and all that.”

Josephine tried desperately to hold back her laughter at Talibah’s self deprecating sense of humor, but the tears fell as she shook her head in mock annoyance at her love. Talibah’s mouth quirked up into a small smile, then she began unfastening the bonds at her wrists. Once freed, Talibah gently rubbed the skin until she sighed, the now soothed skin warming in her touch. Josephine reached up and trailed a hand gently down her cheek, causing Talibah to lean into her touch, closing her eyes as a ragged breath left her.

“Let’s get you home, yeah?”

Josephine nodded in agreement, her hands interlocked with Talibah’s as they made their way out of the keep. Descending the stairs, Josephine tried to hold back her gasp as she saw the bodies of the men responsible littered across the courtyard, but Talibah was unbothered. Her companions waited for her near the entrance, pleased looks in their eyes once they noticed Josephine was unharmed. Dorian squeezed her shoulder gently in greeting once she was close, Blackwall offering a slight nod. Bull leaned down and hugged her, lifting her up off her feet. Talibah sucked her teeth at him, mumbling under her breath. Once Bull placed Josephine gently back on solid ground, he leaned down and kissed Talibah, nipping at her bottom lip before he stood to full height. Blackwall and Dorian’s amused chuckle could be heard behind them, and both women rolled their eyes. Bull motioned with his head towards the sprawling road before them, a wide smile baring his teeth.

“Time to get you home, Josie.”

“Glad to be going home, Bull.” She replied softly, and he nodded in agreement. The five of them spared a glance at the scene behind them before they headed off into the night.

Talibah dared anyone to attempt a repeat of what happened this night once she was back at Skyhold, much to her advisors’ exasperation.

But none took her up on it.


End file.
